


La fábula de la rana y la serpiente

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fables - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La serpiente está destinada a ser el depredador de la rana, ¿pero qué ocurriría si esta rana en particular fuese capaz de asesinar a la serpiente? Cualquiera lo creería inaudito, y ella no era la excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fábula de la rana y la serpiente

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

El té ardía, recién preparado. Esperaba la llegada como cada tarde de aquellas criaturas que venían a hacerme una visita por mandato de sus padres, mis hijos. Y es que con mi mujer fallecida hacía unos meses, estos se empecinaban en que no me quedara solo.

¿Qué importaba? Lo estuve durante más largo tiempo del que sus mentes pudieran imaginar, y, de todas formas, a mí ya no me quedaba mucho en ese mundo.

O quizás era mi propio deseo por mi muerte, porque la espera de esta se me hizo eterna. Y es irónico que yo lo diga.

Aquella niña de coletas rubias y un pequeño pelirrojo pecoso llegaron, como era lo acostumbrado, pero yo ya tenía sus pastas preferidas preparadas para ellos. Esperaba su visita; podría decirse que era uno de estos hábitos a los que te acostumbras con facilidad.

—Abuelo, ¿por qué no le cuentas la historia de la rana y la serpiente a James? A él nunca se la has contado —propuso mi nieta mayor, bebiendo a ratos de su taza de té. Me alegro de haberle inculcado el gusto por esta tradición.

—¿Aquella vieja fábula? —cuestioné—. Oh, bien. James, tú sabes que las ranas son unos de los más exquisitos manjares para las serpientes, ¿verdad?

»Esto era una vez una serpiente de cascabel, de las más venenosas que existen en este planeta, que tuvo la desdicha de escoger la presa menos indicada. Aunque, a su modo de ver, la más suculenta de todas.

»Esta serpiente era conocida por conseguir, con sutiles movimientos y palabras embaucadoras, engañar y devorar a cuanto infeliz inocente se le cruzara en su camino. Podríamos decir que era una maravillosa actriz y una mayor asesina. Y aunque su gozo permaneció inamovible durante años y años, toda su suerte se acabó un día.

»Una rana fuera de lo normal, azul con manchas negras, apareció de la nada. Si la serpiente se creía mínimamente buena con su teatro, aquel exótico animal la desbancó de su puesto. Con colores llamativos era capaz de llamar la atención de todo ser a su paso, embriagarlo con un veneno hasta entonces desconocido para el reptil y escabullirse cual gota de lluvia que penetra en el mar. Era escurridiza como ella sola.

»Viendo su hegemonía peligrar, la serpiente decidió enfrentar al anfibio, siendo conocedora de la peligrosidad de este y sin saber cómo contrarrestar ese veneno que se rumoreaba por toda la fauna del lugar. No era suicida, en absoluto, aquel animal estaba convencido de que la rana terminaría siendo su cena. Era una ley que la naturaleza misma así había establecido; era un destino predeterminado y que no se podía cambiar. O eso creía.

»Sin temor alguno el reptil localizó al anfibio, pero ese orgullo que lo hacía sentirse superior a cualquier otro animal que este planeta habitara (pues pocos podían jactarse de matar con su forma tan eficaz y elegante), lo hizo delatarse a él mismo. Debía demostrarle lo equivocado que había estado creyéndose digno de competir con él.

»—Mira quién tenemos aquí —comenzó la serpiente, arrogante—. Una rana que va a morir.

»—Si planeas devorarme, antes debo advertirte de que nada más claves tu dentadura en mí, perecerás de igual forma.

»—¿Es acaso una amenaza? ¿Un ser como tú, que lo único que sabe hacer es engatusar y salir huyendo, se cree con el derecho a amenazarme a mí? —rio—. ¡No me hagas reír!

»—No amenazo, pues no soy yo quien planea acercarse. Pero adelante, ven y cómeme como tanto deseas y podremos morir los dos. Tú con mi veneno y yo con el tuyo.

»Y en cuanto la rana terminó de hablar, la serpiente se abalanzó contra ella, segura de su propia victoria, mofándose de las palabras del anfibio. Pero, efectivamente, la advertencia terminó cumpliéndose. Ambos perecieron con el veneno del contrario.

—¿Y la moraleja es que nunca te fíes de tu enemigo, abuelo? —preguntó mi nieto.

Yo reí.

—La moraleja es que nunca te fíes de un francés.

Ninguno de los dos niños entendió mis palabras, y dudo que alguien más que tú o yo las comprenda, Francia.

Como aquella rana hizo con aquella serpiente, me envenenaste con un veneno que no conocía. Fue letal para mí. Tu desaparición conllevó mi falta de razones para mi supervivencia como país, y mi deseo de mortalidad fue mayor a todo.

Debo darte muchas explicaciones cuando te encuentre. Sé que querrás saber el porqué de mi conversión en humano o si acaso logré encontrar la cura de tu veneno en mi esposa. La respuesta a esto último sería un rotundo no.

Hubiera dado tanto por encontrarla, pero no ha sido así. De haber dado con ella no habría pasado mi vida buscando mi muerte, y ahora no estaría pasando mi muerte buscándote a ti.

Anhelo encontrarte pero no te veo.

¿Acaso tú, como país, has ido a un lugar diferente al que me encuentro yo, como humano? No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de no volverte a encontrar, sé que lo haré. Porque esto también es algo que la naturaleza ha decidido, y yo no le pienso llevar la contraria. Y tampoco es como si pudiera buscar algo más que a ti una vez muerto.

Tengo tiempo de sobra. Una eternidad. Tan solo aguarda, pues prometo que daré contigo, _jodida rana_.

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin algo más actual. Este fic lo hice esta Navidad pasada. Se me ocurrió leyendo uno de los fanfics del Amigo Invisible FrUK de la comu FrUK_me_bastard de LJ.


End file.
